


Just Tonight

by Faramirlover



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluffy, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of that chess match in X-Men DoFP. Nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

It was so easy in that moment, to let the rest of the world slip away, to let himself pretend that the last few years hadn’t happened, that they were at the mansion, by the fire, after the children have all gone to bed, alone. It was a wonderful feeling and he felt sick at himself for wanting it so badly. Erik watched him expectantly from across the chess board. Where his eyes were filled with anger before now there was only desperation, hunger. Charles was kidding himself if he tried to pretend he didn’t know where things were going, where it had always gone before. He was kidding himself if he didn’t admit that he’d missed this, missed Erik, missed the verbal sparring across the board as they pit their wits against each other.

As they played they settled into old habits, discussions and observations and teasing jabs, although by silent agreement they stayed away from mutant politics, an ex-favourite topic of theirs. Mid way through the second game Logan woke with a snort and straightened out of the sleepy slump he had settled in too.

“Don’t see how yous guys like playing that so much. Never really got the hang of it myself.”

Charles tried to smile but he’d forgotten Logan’s presence enough that he felt jarred back to reality by the reminder of his existence.

“That’s understandable,” Erik said, familiar smirk in place “a minimum of average intelligence is required for the game.”

“Listen, bub-”

“Logan, there’s a small bedroom towards the back of the plane,” Charles interrupted “perhaps you’d like to get some sleep in a more comfortable place than that chair.”

Logan didn’t seem to even attempt to hold back the eyeroll.

“Sure, Chuck. I’ll leave you two to your little game.”

Once they were alone again Erik gave Charles’ queen a little shake, drawing his attention back to the board.

“Actually, Erik. I think I’ve had enough for tonight.”

He went to stand but Erik’s hand shot out to clasp round his wrist, warm and firm.

“Please, Charles. Just tonight, one night, can we pretend things are as they were?”

“My friend, you know we can never truly go back.”

“Just tonight, Charles.”

Even after all the hurt he couldn’t deny Erik anything, especially this.

He let Erik pull him forward, leaning over the chess board and scattering pieces out of the way.

“Charles,” Erik breathed against his lips, desperate and shaky, before pushing that extra inch closer, sealing their lips in a kiss.

If he’d let himself think about this moment, this wasn’t how it was going to go. He would have imagined it hard and fast and brutal but this was gentle, Erik was practically shaking, lips moving slow and deliberate as though savouring the moment, finally breaking apart with a shuddering gasp.

The flurry of kisses that followed were more what he’d thought they would be, Erik pulling him round the table and practically into his lap, a hand practically pulling his hair, the other leaving bruises on his hip bones. He gives as good as he gets though, leaving marks of his own, scratches down Erik’s back where he’s pushed his hand up the back of his shirt and sucking bruises onto his collar bone.

“Fuck, Charles, please.”

The minute twitches of his hips were more than enough to tell Charles what Erik wanted. Powers or no powers he could read Erik like a book. He settled more firmly into Erik’s lap and gave a firm roll of his hips, rubbing his erection against Erik’s in an old, familiar rhythm. Erik dropped his face to the crook of his neck, gasping wet and frantic as he eagerly pushed back, fingers clenching and unclenching in the fabric of Charles’ sweater.

It didn’t last long before Erik was crying out, spilling into his pants with a tremor. Charles lifted himself off of Erik, disentangling them properly, achingly hard but determined.

“Charles, did you want me to-?” Erik gestured rather awkwardly at the shape of his erection, clearly visible through his pants.

“No, thank you, Erik, I think not.”

“I-”

“Excuse me,” he said, marching down the plane with as much dignity as he could muster, locking himself in the bathroom with a firm click.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just can't let these two be happy unless it's in a massive AU


End file.
